


Halloween With the Amberfield's

by ProbablyRiley



Series: Max and Rachel Are Okay [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: Watch Rachel and Max go through their first fall together without any craziness in this series of one-shots.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Series: Max and Rachel Are Okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962955
Kudos: 15





	Halloween With the Amberfield's

Halloween was a very important holiday for Rachel Amber. It was the one time of the year where her theatrics and over-the-top love for having a good time were celebrated. Not was she was looked down upon for her antics normally, its just now she can cover her apartment in it. She pulled into the parking lot and found the perfect spot where she could unload her car of everything she had. 

“Okay, now I have to get all the boxes upstairs,” She muttered looking at her absolutely packed back seat and trunk. “I probably didn’t have to grab all of my decorations from my parents in Hines site,”

It took her well over an hour to get everything up to her apartment, once all the boxes and bags of decorations were sitting in the middle of her living room she collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. A flash of blue crossed her window and Rachel knew it had to be the butterfly. 

“Shut up Chloe, I was never the athletic type,” She knew the blue-haired girl had to be laughing at her. Huffing, she stripped her shirt off down to her sports bra and started to get to work unpacking the boxes. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn’t even notice the front door open. 

“H-hi there,” A very shy voice rang through the room and Rachel looked up to see a very blushy Max looking at her. 

“Hey there Maxie!” Rachel greeted happily before hopping up to kiss her. Max’s cheeks were even pinker in person and the blonde couldn’t help but gush over how cute she was. “See something you like there baby?” 

“I...uh w-well,” Max cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling trying to avoid staring at her girlfriend’s sweaty body. “What are you doing?”

“You’re so silly,” Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed Max’s cheek and tugged her into the room. “I brought all of my spooky decorations from my parents’ house! Now come on! Come help me!”

Max smiled happily and shrugged her jacket off, before walking into the center of the room and looking around the floor. Before she asked how she could help a cat ear headband was pushed on her head pulling her bangs out of her face. Rachel spun a witches hat around in her hand before placing it on her head. 

“So, what’s the game plan captain?” Max asked excitedly looking at all the decorations. 

“There isn’t a game plan! Halloween is meant to be messy and spooky and scattered. The only rule is when one of us finds Sam the Halloween God he must have his own chair,” Rachel explained as she shoved spiderwebs in her hands. 

“I’m going to pretend to know what that means! Let’s go!” Max’s said excitedly. 

It was well past one am when then finally stuck the last two spiders to the cobwebs they had hanging around. Their apartment was completely covered from corner to corner in spooky decorations. Max was the one who ended up finding Sam (he is apparently a character in Rachel’s favorite horror movie) and she gave him her reading chair along with his rules for Halloween. 

They had table cloths and wall murals, cobwebs everywhere. There were seasonal blankets and pillows, and Rachel even had bowls, plates, and utensils for the holiday. Every inch of the house was decorated and the blonde looked so proud of herself. 

“This looks even better than I imagined it!” She beamed as she leaned into Max’s side. 

The brunette gazed around in awe at the work they had put in. It looked far better than anything she’d even managed to do on her own. Pulling Rachel over to the couch she flopped down and pulled her into her lap. Rachel smirked down at her and readjusted so she was straddling Max’s lap. 

“This is so cool love,” Max smiled her eyes flicking between Rachel and the room. 

“I’m glad you think so, wait til you see what I can do for Christmas,” She muttered leaning down and pressing her lips to Max’s. They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes before Max pulled away laughing. Rachel looked at her confused but with a smile. 

“It’s only September twenty-ninth,” She laughed and Rachel started to giggle. “You start Christmas, November first don’t you?” 

“No!” She defended but she couldn’t hold back her laughter, “I wait til she second so we can take the Halloween stuff down!”

“You’re such a dork...I’m so glad I get to spend Halloween with you,” Max whispered and Rachel grinned before leaning in to reconnect their lips and get comfy in her girlfriend’s lap.


End file.
